In accordance with a rapid spread of information relevant apparatuses, communication apparatuses and the like, such as a personal computer, a video camera and a portable telephone in recent years, the development of a battery excellent as a power source thereof has been emphasized. Also, in the field except information relevant apparatuses and communication relevant apparatuses, the development of a lithium ion battery has been advanced as a battery to be used for an electric automobile and a hybrid automobile in the automobile industry, for example.
A lithium battery generally has a cathode active material layer containing a cathode active material, an anode active material layer containing an anode active material, and an electrolyte layer formed between the cathode active material layer and the anode active material layer.
As an anode active material, for example, an anode active material containing a carbon active material, in which the surface of a carbon substance is coated with amorphous carbon, and an organic compound having an ionizable group and an aromatic ring is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Also, an anode, in which the surface of an active material layer containing particles including Si or Sn is coated with a polymer, is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. Both of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 relate to the anode active material and the anode to be used for a liquid battery.
Liquid electrolyte containing a flammable organic solvent is used for a presently commercialized lithium battery, so that the installation of a safety device for restraining temperature rise during a short circuit and the structure for preventing the short circuit are necessary therefor. On the contrary, a lithium battery all-solidified by replacing the liquid electrolyte with a solid electrolyte layer is conceived to intend the simplification of the safety device and be excellent in production cost and productivity for the reason that the flammable organic solvent is not used in the battery. In addition, among all solid state batteries, an all solid state battery using a sulfide solid electrolyte material has the advantage that Li ion conductivity is excellent.